1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to foot rest structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved portable footrest apparatus wherein the same is arranged for ease of interfolding for storage and transport thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Footrest apparatus of various types have been available in the prior art and exemplified by such patents as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,991,908; 3,770,316; 4,708,308; 4,462,363; and 4,013,318.
The instant invention addresses deficiencies of the prior art by providing a footrest structure arranged for ease of transport and mounting to a portable attache case and the like and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.